


I'm Dad!

by orphan_account



Series: Nordics Stuff I Guesss [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, dad jokes, for something thats like 250 words long, i mean there's only two but, thats an awful lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on that one comic on tumblr, you probably know the one. The guy in it looks a lot like Matthias so I couldn't resist





	I'm Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Emil" means "excellent"
> 
> also a gift for scribere-multum on tumblr, who demanded compensation for Dust. 
> 
> Also I didn't realize how long it's been since I posted something happy :/

Denmark - Matthias

Nyo!Norway - Sofia

Iceland - Emil

 

Matthias tapped his foot nervously as he waited for Sofia to exit the bathroom, highly concerned. She had been nearly green when she’d rushed in.

He didn’t care if this was supposed to be normal, he was worried!

 Matthias’s head snapped up when he heard the door to the bathroom creak open and Sofia step out.

“Hey sweetheart, are you okay? You were looking pretty green earlier,” he asked worriedly as he rushed over.

“Don’t worry, Matthias,” Sofia replied, brushing off his concerns. She’d never liked people fussing over her, no matter how deserved it was. “I’m nauseated, that’s all.”

 “Well hello Nauseated, I’m…” Matthias gasped as the realization finally set in. “I’m Dad!” he proclaimed with the brightest smile on his face, hugging Sofia.

* * *

 

Matthias stared at the bundle in is arms in awe. “Wow…” he whispered. “Sofia, he’s beautiful, our son is _beautiful_!”

“Yes, he is,” Sofie murmured tiredly. “What should we name him?” she asked. They had discussed names, of course, but had not yet come to a decision regarding one.

“How about Emil?” Matthias answered. “I know we didn’t talk about it, but it just seems so -”

“Perfect?” Sofia supplied

“Well, I was gonna say ‘excellent’, but that works too,” Matthias laughed and Sofie groaned.

“Emil’s a good name,” she agreed.

Matthias went back to staring at Emil before he placed a kiss on his forehead.

He really was perfect.


End file.
